Pattern Path pt 1
by fanimation100fans
Summary: It's about a girl who falls in love with a guy and they both love singing and their other four friends enjoy it too but the other two plays the instruments. the story has moments that has lots of choices and makes this difficult and sometimes easy. so will Sophia and Leo be together? who are these four friends they are calling friends. well read it and find out what happens?
1. Chapter 1: The begginning of the path

Introduction _  
There was a girl with the most finest wavy long brown hair that looks just like a dolls hair, her face and skin was so pale and she was love everything that was pretty and light colors of her clothes, items, and many more. She was kind, caring for her friends, and a cheerful, and delightful person. Her name was Sophia. She gets nervous when she gets asked out because she feels awful to rejecting people feelings because she has feelings for someone else and love this person since the beginning when they met at the age of four. This guy is cool, love teasing his friends especially girls because they take the teasing seriously that makes him laugh because they think he wasn't teasing at all, he's usually overprotective of Sophia. He has brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and light tan skin... girls loves him they'll follow him and try confessing to him but he rejects because he has feelings for someone. His name is Leo. These two been friends for a long time with the other four that will be later in the story... But Leo had to move away which made it sad for his friends especially Sophia since she loves him. She wanted to confess to him but she couldn't so she gave him a picture of them singing since they both love singing and willing to sing more in the future of their own songs. Leo was happy that Sophia gave him that. Leo gave her a necklace that had a symbol of the high note because she can sing high enough that won't hurt her throat. So when he was about to leave Sophia said if we'll see each other again. He said yeah we will. Sophia trust his words so she said promise. Leo said yeah. I won't forgive you if you break your promise. okay he then kiss Sophia a kiss on the cheek which made her blush. Leo left after that His friends all wave good-bye and Sophia just run till she couldn't see the truck no more. Her other four friends also moved away and she was the only one left who still live where they began to be all friends from the beginning. years later something happen to Sophia and to her other friends. By the time Sophia was thirteen she went to the school she wanted to go to which her five friends are also their but she doesn't remember any of them so if you want to know what happen and where this stories gonna take place then read it till the end of stories has lots of moments. and so let the story begin.

* * *

Chapter1: Sophia: (looking at the amazing school and nervous a little since she's a new student at the school.) Wow! this school is amazing. (she was so amazed that she bumped into someone in accident... and seeing if she's okay and the person she bumped too) ow.. ah are you okay?! I'm so sorry.  
Kirari: ow.. no it's fine I should apologize to uh what's your name?  
Sophia: uh Sophia

Kirari: well I'm sorry Sophia uh my name is Kirari uh I guess you don't want to know that huh.  
Sophia: huh? no that's not it um I really want to know really. But I don't have some friends but I'm new here and well I'm scared no one wants to be my friend.  
Kirari:That's not true I'll be your friend don't think like that okay.  
Sophia: uh okay. Th... Thank you Kirari: don't thank me be happy that you have a friend Sophia: uh yeah sorry Kirari: don't apologies Sophia:oh right Kirari: (laughs a little) hm did you had any friends.  
Sophia:ah (sad) I can't remember my friends I mean my dad said I amnesia.  
Kirari: oh no.. I'm sorry I shouldn't have ask.  
Sophia: no its fine Girls:aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaahh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!  
Kirari:(sigh) does it has to be like this everyday.  
Sophia:you know them Kirari: you can put it that way there just girls who loves the student council like see the one on the right Sophia: yeah Kirari: well he's cloud he's the secretary. the one on the left is Zane he's the (blushing then looks down) vice president(puts her head back up) and the one in the middle is the president he's Leo.  
Sophia:Leo?  
Kirari:yep Leo why?  
Sophia: ah (my heart just stop beating for some reason that's pretty weird) uh no reason Kirari: are you sure Sophia: ah yeah of course Kirari: (looking at Sophia suspicious) hm okay then (I think Sophia likes Leo) (giggles)  
Sophia: huh? what is it.  
Kirari:oh nothing well nothing you should worry about.  
~ Bells rings ~ Kirari: ah guess school is starting. (sigh) oh Sophia do you need help finding your way to where your classroom is I can help you.  
Sophia: huh? oh no I don't want you to be late for your class I'll be fine don't worry.  
Kirari: hmm okay (I guess she thinks she'll just trouble me. that s' funny she kind of reminds me of a friend like that wait could she be... nah I mean she probably still lives there. I mean at that time she was I will just think about this later.) well see ya Sophia... (silent) (turns around and she notice she wasn't there) ah (oh no I spaced out. what time is it ah it's 8:33 a.m. oh no I'm gonna be late!)  
Sophia:Let's see hmm.(ah I don't know where to turn hmm. oh yeah I have the map.) hmm let's see I go right okay then I go left then down the sta ahhhhhh!  
Leo:(sigh) (smiles) (I wonder how Sophia's' doing) (she's probably being a klutz then apologizing for causing trouble) (giggles) (wow two minutes till the bell rings well I better...) (hears a girl screaming) (someone in trouble) (goes running where he here's a girl screaming) Sophia:ah watch out!  
Leo: ah (opens his arm)

* * *

To Be Continued!


	2. chapter 2: complicated patterns

Chapter 2: Sophia:I'm not hurt

Leo:That's because your on me

Sophia:ah sorry (gets off him and stand up) I tried telling you to watch out.

Leo: well you're welcome (gets up and stretch) gosh I guess girls like you don't thank someone who saved your life.

Sophia: well sorry!? (gosh what a jerk I was about to thank him) well I'm S

~bell rings~

Leo: well that's just great we're late including on the first day because you were stupid to even fall like that (laughs) man girls like you are idiots I mean who falls down the stairs so easily I mean it's easy to go down it easily...

Sophia:(slaps him) just because you're some president you don't have to be so mean. yeah it's stupid for people to fall down the stairs so easily. But it's my first time being here and I have no idea where my class is.

Leo: ah well (man I feel stupid now) I can take you

Sophia: Don't.. I mean you'll probably just be a jerk again

Leo: a Jerk?.. do you even have respect for your elders

Sophia: maybe not especially people like you

Principal: Leo what are you doing go to class and who are you.. ah you must be the new student

Sophia: ye yes sir..! (bowing her head for respect)

Principal: please call me principal Krane

Sophia: ah okay principal Krane

Principal Krane:Leo

Leo: yes

Principal Krane:take her to her class

Leo: yes principal Krane

Sophia:(wow he does has manners hmm for how long) (looking paranoid)

Principal Krane: Thank you Leo

Leo: no problem

Principal Krane:(walks away to his office)

Sophia: wow you have manners? Because it seem like earlier you were a jerk so you got anything to say about that.

Leo:(damn her she's getting on my nerves) yeah I do. I don't respect people who are smaller than me so maybe if you're taller than me I will respect you but that's impossible for you I mean you're shrinking every time I see you. Now let me see your schedule.

Sophia:(gives him the schedule)(he won't get away with this)ha ha really funny. but you making fun of short people well (while Leo walking she puts her feet in front of his way where he was walking) that's just harsh

Leo: ah (falls to ground) ow. what the hell was that for!

Sophia: for making fun of short people that's what it was for. so don't underestimate short people because we will always beat their game because we're not stupid unlike you people.

Leo:fine we'll see about that oh. (gets up and looks at her schedule) (this is a nightmare)

Sophia:So what's my class

Leo: just follow and shut up.

Sophia:(sigh)

Leo:here we are

Sophia: okay you don't have to follow me to my class

Leo:I don't think i have a Choice

Sophia: (what is he talking about)

Teacher:Oh Leo you finally show up

Leo: yeah sorry teach I had to bring her here

teacher:oh I see so you must be Sophia

Sophia:uh yeah (no way he's in my class this is a nightmare)

Teacher: well welcome. since you and Leo both late you both can be partners that's even better because you guys know each other a little right

Sophia and Leo: No!

Teacher: Then start talking about yourself well you guys well be partners for a full year.

Sophia and Leo: Hell NO!

Teacher: what did you say. (looking angry)

Sophia and Leo:uh yes teacher

Teacher: good that's what I wanted to hear. so here's the survey answer the following question okay.

Sophia:okay

Leo:yeah sure

teacher:well finish that then have free time

Sophia:(sigh) what's your name

Leo:well if you insist

Sophia:not like I really care. you know what I'll just skip this survey.

Leo:no! my grades aren't slipping because you're so small

Sophia:okay now I'm really not gonna do it because you underestimate small people

Leo:okay. I'm sorry now I'm leo

Sophia: Sophia

Leo:Sophia?

Sophia:what are you gonna make fun of it.

Leo:no (she can't be Sophia Flynn she's not a nightmare like her actually she's way nicer than this) okay the next question who was your first childhood friend.

Sophia:ah (sad)

Leo:well your speechless. huh.

Sophia: Actually I had amnesia

Leo:Sorry I didn't know

Sophia:(laughing)

Leo:hey don't laugh

Sophia:sorry. it's just that at this second you were nice. the first time you've been nice to me when I was here. Well who was your childhood friend.

Leo: Sophia Sophia Flynn

Sophia:How do you know me.

Leo:huh? uh (no way she can't be her if it is then this must be a joke)

Sophia:Leo...

Leo:(it can't be her)

Sophia:Leo

Leo:huh?

Sophia:Who are you?

Leo:I gotta go

Sophia:wait Leo what are you to me.

Teacher:you say something Sophia.

Sophia:uh no.

Teacher:okay then

Sophia:(who is he, how does he know... I'm gonna find out who he really is)


	3. Chapter 3: Friends of path

Chapter 3: ~ bell rings~

teacher:Sophia

Sophia:yes

Teacher:here

Sophia: what's with this small paper

Teacher:your academy room of course

Sophia:oh sorry

Teacher:I past these out while you and Leo we're late oh that reminds me here's Leo academy room since he's busy with work (about to give to her but then takes it away) better yet just tell him where his academy room is.

Sophia:? uh where's that (and what work does he has. oh nevermind I think she's talking about the student council)

Teacher: well the same as yours

Sophia:huh?!

teacher:well that's it

Sophia:uh but

teacher:something wrong

Sophia:eh.(I better keep my distance or she'll really show her true colors of madness) no it's nothing hahahaha (laughing like she was dumbfounded)

teacher:okay. good then. oh yeah here's the keys

Sophia:Uh thanks (grabbing the keys from her hands) (sigh) (this is not what I needed)

Leo:(sees Sophia then walks the other so he can't see her)

Sophia: hey don't tell me you lost to me because you seemed pretty confident that tall people can beat us.

Leo:(turns around to Sophia) yeah I did.

Sophia:Then prove it.. oh yeah this is your room.

Leo:thanks (goes inside)

Sophia:(goes inside as well)

Leo: hey I said thanks

Sophia: yeah I appreciated it but I hate this more than you but I live here to.

Leo:Wow. you're pretty funny now stop joking around.

Sophia:I'm serious. I mean you're the last person I don't want lie with

Leo:yeah same here. I'm going to the principal he can switch us out.(leaves to go to the principal office) (while walking fast he drops a picture on the floor.)

Sophia:hey you drop (sigh) he's not even listening (grabs the picture) huh what's this. ah (flashback of giving the picture to someone but can't quite see his face) (drops the picture) what was that ow. (having a bad headache then faints on the floor)

border school Daughter: (sigh) well paris was fascinating... I'll ask daddy if I can go there again. what the (sees Sophia on the floor then run to her side) (grabs her arms and takes her on her back)(then takes her to her room and puts her on her bed)

Sophia:huh.. where am I?

border school daughter: hey are you okay

Sophia: (jumps out of the bed scared)

border school daughter: (giggles) sorry I didn't mean to scare you are you okay

Sophia:ah yeah thank you. But who are you?

border school daughter: I'm searah the border school daughter

Sophia:SERIOUSLY!

Searah: yeah. you don't have to be surprised

Sophia:sorry

Searah: so what happen over there I mean you were in the middle of the floor.

Sophia: ah I fainted because I saw a picture that leo had and it showed me a flashback then I fainted.

Searah:but why a flashback..

Sophia:I well uh i had amnesia.

Searah:really?

Sophia:yeah. why?

Searah:because I have amnesia but I only lost fifty percent of it. It's what the doctors said to me... how much did you lose...

Sophia:well I couldn't remember anybody at all not even my friends and family... only my smartness...

Searah: oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have ask. I just thought you might had the same problem as me. I didn't know it was that bad.

Sophia: Oh don't be sorry. really I mean the past is the past right.

searah:right so do you have any friends here

Sophia: uh i have only one it's Kirari

Searah: oh (sad)

Sophia:is something wrong?

Searah: oh no. that's great that's the principals daughter (I can't let her know I knew her because I still don't forgive myself for what I did to her.)

Sophia:really? wow.

searah:hey Sophia I can be your friend if you want

Sophia:really...

Searah:but let me ask you something.. do you like Leo...

Sophia:you mean the last person I will never like for years. um no we are so enemies trust me...

Searah:(phew... okay I guess she won't be my enemy)

Sophia: Hey searah why did you ask that question..

Searah:well you said he drop something and well I was asking if you knew him.

Sophia: Yeah I know him. as my enemy... (fire in her eyes)

Searah:(laughing) you're really serious that he is your enemy

Sophia:well duh. he's been underestimating short people and I don't like that so he'll give up and bow to all the short people and apology..

Searah:I really don't have to worry about her being my enemy.

Sophia: You say something

Searah:huh... uh no

Sophia:okay well I'm going back to my academy room so bye Searah.(opens he door)

Searah:bye Sophia (closes the door)


	4. Chapter 4: memories of confuse patterns

Sophia: (walks in her academy) oh it's you. so what did the principal say.

Leo: He made me it clear and say you have to stay in the room I put you in. all I said was you were a living nightmare.

Sophia: I told you not to underestimate me. (face of madness)

Leo: I think you are mistaken you said not to underestimate small people and you said us not.

Sophia: ah (speechless and blushing out of embarrassment of forgetting her own words)

Leo:(smirks) speechless huh.

Sophia:hey! I (she paused because Leo interrupt her in his serious tone)

Leo: I don't care about your mistake. what I do care about is why you didn't ask me how I knew you I mean I know you said it earlier in class. But aren't you anxious of how I knew you.

Sophia: It's not like I care

Leo:(shocked of how her words came out like she doesn't really care and he feels somehow hurt but doesn't know why)

Sophia: I mean don't get me wrong I do feel anxious.

Leo: Then why?

Sophia: It's just that I forgot everyone and I really regret that so I decided to start a new life all over again. but

Leo: But what

Sophia: It's strange you know the picture you drop

Leo: You mean the one that was by my door

Sophia:Yeah I had a flashback of giving that picture to someone but it was to blurry to see who it was. but it's okay I don't care who it was.

Leo: Why!?

Sophia: What could it possibly be you.

Leo: (does she remember me) eh? (hears Sophia laugh)

Sophia:It couldn't be you there is just no way

Leo: (sighs in a disappointment) but if it was me what would you do.

Sophia: I...I... (stuttering in her words the says) I wouldn't care. Because we're rivals and I said i'm starting a new life.

Leo: (sad because she doesn't care about her old life) well night.

Sophia: What.!? it's only five p.m.

Leo: so?

Sophia: (he makes me so mad) (then stops and thinks about what Leo said earlier) (but if it was me what would you do) (then tells herself honestly) (truth is Leo I don't know .Actually I won't know how to react) (If it was him how do I react to s actually how would I feel about this)

TO BE CONTINUE!


	5. Chapter 5: A curious Path

Leo: Hey wake up Sophia

Sophia:(she groan and turning to the right and wakes up seeing Leo with her tired eyes) Leo? (yawning while speaking at the same time) what time is it.

Leo: 7:45 a.m.

Sophia: It's too early. (grabbing the sheet and blanket close to her face)

Leo:(pulls the sheet and blanket off her)

Sophia: Hey what was that for!

Leo: I said I'm not letting you ruin my grades and the attendance is part of it.

Sophia: so? we were late yesterday no give me my blanket

Leo: Actually thanks to you. you were a new student so technically they didn't mark us late. So today well count and what makes it worse is if their partner is late, well that makes the two of us since partners are supposedly have to trust one and another and stick together.

Sophia: Why do you care so much about it anyways huh.

Leo: Because if you want to be a singer or play instruments in this school you better make sure you not late.

Sophia:okay I'm up already so stop yelling.

Leo:good well I'm leaving (closes their door)

Sophia: (sigh) (gets ready for school) (puts her necklace on)

Leo:(opens the door) ah. (see Sophia turning around to see who was at the door and sees her putting the necklace he gave her when they were little)

Sophia: forgot something

Leo:yeah. (walks to his dresser and grabs the picture and put in his pocket because supposedly thinks it is a good luck charm to him)

Sophia: What's with you having that picture with you all the time.

Leo: None of your concern. I mean you don't care. (smirks) right?

Sophia: hmph yeah I suppose (gosh he could have just said it in a nicer way. sheesh are all boys like this)

Leo: well see ya

Sophia: yeah. sure.

Searah: (about to knock then see Leo open the door)

Leo: (shock to see her, then puts his head down and walks past her)

Searah: (I guess he still mad at me) (puts her head down)

Sophia: ah (what was that) uh Searah

Searah: (puts her head up) oh Sophia

Sophia: (it doesn't matter it's none of my concern what happen between them) hey searah

Searah: Hey. should we go

Sophia: uh yeah just let me get my bag.

Searah: okay.

Sophia: So what do you think we're going to do today.

Searah: Well they say we're probably going to learn the basics of the singing lesson. Well that's what I heard off.

Sophia: oh that's great.

Searah: Yeah. well we're going to have to sing with our partners.

Sophia: Now let me rephrase my word this is living nightmare

Searah: What's wrong with that

Sophia:My partner is such a jerk

Searah: I don't know I mean he's actually a great guy.

Sophia: hmm. What's your guys relationship. Hmm (looking concern)

Searah: Well uh. (blushing) well I guess nothing (sad)

Sophia: ah (looking sad for asking that question) sorry it was not of my business anyways. I was just curious how you guys looked at each other this morning that's all.

Searrah: yeah everybody is.

Sophia: Hey Searah you say something.

Searah: huh. uh no nothing. Just how exciting how this school well actually make you a great singer.

Sophia: well obviously. I mean it's one of the best school that people talks about it all the time.

Searah: Uh yeah right. (laughing) (while laughing she bumps into someone) sorry about tha...

Leo: Whatever (walks away)

Sophia: Leo you jerk apologize to her you Baka!

Searah: Sophia it's fine (her eyes is blurry because she's about to cry)

Sophia: ah. Searah! (goes to her side because she's about to cry) I'm sorry

Searah: It's not your fault. (wipes the tears away) I mean it's my fault he's like this

Sophia:huh. (curious of what she is saying)


	6. Chapter 6: The Sad Patterns

Teacher:okay get with your partners everyone

Sophia: ah well you be okay Searah

Searah: yeah thanks for the concern

Sophia: uh yeah (Walks to leo side) sheesh what's with you

Leo: what are you talking about

Sophia: What I'm I talking about?! I mean the cold shoulders you gave to Searah you idiot.

Leo: oh that. So what?

Sophia: So what?! well are you like this to everyone who's shorter than you.

Leo:yeah. epically you.

Sophia: yeah I figure. But giving Searah the cold shoulders was way to harsh. I want to know what's your deal.

Leo:your right I was. but you shouldn't but in to someone business.

Sophia:It's not like I was jumping into conclusion.

Leo:man how annoying can you get.

Sophia: (mad) w...

Teacher: Something wrong you two

Leo: Yes!

Sophia:NO!

*both looking at each other then look away*

Teacher: (sigh) go in the hallway and come back in here when you guys aren't fighting. alright.

Leo:yeah like that's ever going to happen.

Teacher: Leo You'll do it or I'll have to send you to the principal office.

Leo:tck! okay fine (walks out of the room)

Sophia: (sigh) (about to walk out of the room)

Teacher: Oh Sophia your step mom came here and gave me this letter to give it to you.

Sophia: (opens it then reads it) (Sophia come home for Christmas so you can see who your fiance is he's really rich and has his own mansion so don't disappoint me or I'll give you a consequence that I gave you last time) (crumble the paper) (damn it. she's always like this and now she wants me to marry someone I don't even know) (throws it in the garbage) teacher I'll be in the restroom then i'll be in the hallway. well bye.

Teacher: Sophia!

Sophia:(slams the door behind her and runs to the bathroom)

Leo: Hey ah (shocked seeing her cry) Sophia!

*classes over*

Searah: (sees the paper in the garbage that Sophia threw away) (grabs it and reads it) (what the) (Sophia) (runs to the bathroom, then to her room, looks in the hallway, then she see Leo) Leo I know you're mad at me but I need to know where Sophia is at. any idea?

Leo:no actually I don't care. I mean she just a little rich girl who came to this school who has a bad attitude. I mean she could've gone to a greater school than this one. I mean you should look at her room her room is full of expensive stuff she's just a spoiled brat.

Searah:(mad) (slaps Leo across the left cheek) You're one to talk. I mean your rich too. sure you hate your parents because all they care about is their sons and daughters having anything they want. You just want everybody to look at you like you're not a spoil brat because your friends looks at you like a spoil brat that's why you hate your parents. But her parents are dead and the only person she has is her little step brother who loves her and her step mom just hates her own step daughter. Because Sophia step mom is forcing her to marry a rich guy she doesn't know or love. You know it's funny because I could've sworn you knew she is Sophia Flynn our friend from long time ago who always puts her worries for her friends before herself. But I guess you were scared what your father said if you ever see her again it'll be the last it's why your putting your distance away from her.

Leo:She has amnesia.

Searah:I know.

Leo:but how.

Searah: long story. but I don't have time to get this all in your head. Because I think Sophia leaving. ah there Sophia! (starts running out the door)

Leo:ah Searah.

Searah:ah there (sees Sophia at the window) Sophia! eh (falls on the floor because the floor was slippery and the statue tilts and hits Searah leg) ahhhhhhh.!

Leo:Searah. (runs down the stairs and sees her right leg stuck from the statue)

Searah: Don't!

Leo:but Searah you're stuck.

Searah: you can take this statue after you get Sophia.

Leo:are you crazy it's going to swollen.

Searah:LEO! it hurts like hell but go to Sophia and stop her and then come after... I won't forgive you if you can't do that.

Leo: Searah!

Searah:LEO! stop running away and go!

Leo: stop You don't have to tell me. I'll go sheesh girls can be so troublesome.

Searah:ow!

Cloud:need help.

Searah:cloud! (relieved to see him) yeah I'll be needing it.

Cloud: You got it! (takes the statue and put it back to its position)  
Searah:thanks Cloud. (she touch her right leg and see if it's brucing any worse then it was)

Cloud:(gets down on the floor and carries Searah like a princess)

Searah: Cl... Cloud

Cloud:taking you to the infirmary. oh that girl Sophia you don't have to worry about her being your enemy I mean she's our childhood friend who like leo at that time.

Searah: I know. when I saw her cry from a paper she threw away I took it from the garbage and I knew the last name and that she had a step brother and step mother so it wasn't a mistake.

Cloud: So that's how you find out. haha (then laughs a little to himself)

Searah:what's so funny

Cloud: well your story was fine and all but I never knew the borders daughter will dig something in the garbage

Searah:you make me sound like a clean freak. jerk

Cloud: yeah It's what I thought of you. even if we were dating this long.

Searah:seriously.

Cloud:How is Leo and Kirari

Searah:he's probably still mad at me about the thing about you and me and Probably Kirari too.

Cloud: well we were pretty stupid dumping them so we can be together.

Searah: I guess. it's just I always see Leo as a friend and nothing more.

Cloud:I could say the same.

Searah: But know he's chasing after Sophia after I yelled and slapped him.

Cloud: you slapped him?

Searah: Sheesh you make look like I'm just a simple boring girl

Cloud:hehe I just really like teasing you (put her down on the infirmary bed)

Searah: I wounder how I even fell for you sometimes.

Cloud: Because my looks were to irresistible for you.

Searah:That's not it.

Cloud: Then what.

Searah: I well probably when you tease me so much is probably why I love you But I still hate it when you tease me because I feel like my heart can stop.

Cloud: same here

Searah: h.. How

Cloud: when I tease you and you show some of your different face of yours my heart feels like it can explode instead of stopping.

Searah:Cloud (happy to hear that)

* they hear the thunder from outside*

Cloud:I guess we need to get those two lovebirds

Searah: (giggles) yeah I guess (gets up)

Cloud:maybe I should go you stay put.

Searah:but.(sit's on the bed)

Cloud: don't worry she won't leave I'm sure of it. (kissed her on the forehead) see you in a little while

Searah: yeah(Blushing and touching her forehead that Cloud kissed it from)

Leo: Sophia!

Sophia:Leo?(what is he doing here)

_**TO BE CONTINUE!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Concern Path

Sophia: Leo it's raining. What are you doing here.

Leo: Sophia come back.

Sophia:ah (shocked at his words) oh I see this is a prank of yours. huh.I'm not going to fall for it.

Leo: I'm not joking here. Do you really want to marry someone you don't even know.

Sophia: (Looks away from him because she really didn't want to marry a guy she doesn't have feelings for.) (looks at him and with a smile on her face she says) sure I mean he's rich and I guess I don't have to come to this school anymore.

Leo:man you're so annoying. If you didn't want to come here in the first place why didn't you tell your mom.

Sophia:Because I (flashback of telling Leo this) (It's just that I forgot everyone and I really regret that so I decided to start a new life all over again) (I can't tell him I came here because I had a memory of saying I wanted to come here) Because I thought this school was actually the best school to have a career for my singing.

Leo: I knew it. you're nothing but a spoil brat!

Sophia:What did you say

Leo: I'm saying you can't admit you're a spoil brat!

*bus stopping at the bus stop*

Leo:Go already. it's going to leave.

Cloud: Sophia!

*Leo and Sophia both looking behind to see who it is*

Sophia: I'm sorry Do I know you?

Cloud: So it's true your memories are really erased.(did the pressure point on her to fall asleep) I'm the one who's sorry.

Sophia:huh? ah (What the I'm feeling dizzy)

Cloud:(grabs Sophia then carries her and walks in the building so he can take Sophia to her room)

Leo: What the hell are you doing?

Cloud:My job. what else.

Leo: by killing her!?

Cloud:relax! I just did a pressure point on her. wait what's this I thought you hated me and swore not to ever talk to me ever again.

Leo:That's because. (got interrupted by Cloud)

Cloud: Listen Leo. Searah still loves you.

Leo: If that was true she wouldn't left me for you. don't get my hopes high.

Cloud: Leo she loved you but she knew she couldn't stay by your side forever.

Leo: What's that suppose to mean.

Cloud: Well let me put it this way. Do you hate Sophia.

Leo: I thought the entire school would know it was obvious.

Cloud:Okay. Then Did you hate her when she hadn't had amnesia.

Leo:I, uh

Cloud: See it's not hard to figure out peoples' feelings. It's only hard on yourself and that's what you are doing now. Which is one of the reason that Searah couldn't be with you. because she knew you still had deep feelings for Sophia.

Leo:(looking disappointed)

Cloud: (open Leo and Sophia door)

Leo: wait a minute how did you find out she was in this academy room.

Cloud:don't you remember I'm the secretary so I have to inspect every room every month if they fail cleaning or not.

Leo: Oh yeah.

Cloud: well I'm not surprise if you forget something this important. I mean you only pay attention of your duty of the president. (puts Sophia on her bed) well I'm leaving. (gets out of the room about to close the door)oh Leo.

Leo:yeah.

Cloud: since she has amnesia. (looking serious know) well don't

Leo: Don't what.

Cloud: don't (teasing face) do anything silly to her. okay.

Leo: You idiot! (closes the door on him) (starts mumbling to himself) (that idiot he thinks he can just say something like that to me)

Sophia: (waking up and rubs her eyes) ah what's with all the noises.

Leo: (stops mumbling to himself) Sophia!

Sophia: huh? What is it?

Leo: (flashback of what Cloud said)(Don't do anything silly to her. okay.) (Blushing)

Sophia: Leo are you having a fever.

Leo: No I.. I just (I can't tell her what that stupid Cloud said)

Sophia: hm(looking curious and confuse of how his face turn red) hm. Leo!

Leo: I'm going to the store for some medicine.

Sophia: Leo!

Leo:Bye! (opens the door and shuts the door behind him and starts running off)

Sophia: (talking all by herself because supposedly Leo left) you just said you didn't have a fever. (sigh) whatever. (lays back on her bed then gets up) wait what I'm I doing here. I have to go home before (flashback of what the letter said) (don't disappoint me or I'll give you a consequence that I gave you last time) (shivering in fear) I have to go or else I'll have to suffer that pain all over again. (opens the door) ah Searah.

Searah: hey I came here to hang out with you don't mind do you.

Sophia: ah no. It's fine.

Searah: good then Leo,Cloud,you, and I will go shopping since Christmas is three days away. So where's Leo.

Sophia: He said something about going to the store for some medicine.

Searah:then I guess we'll have to wait.

Sophia: yeah. but

Searah: yeah

Sophia: (I can't tell her she'll probably want a reason) uh never mind.

Searah: ah (why don't you tell us you're scared going back)

Sophia:Oh can we bring Kirari.

Searah: uh (what do I say) uh sure! (smiling with that reply when she sad to see Kirari because of their past)

Sophia: Yay! The more the merrier! right! (smiling really delightful)

Searah: ah Right! (smiling happily)

Sophia:Let's go.

Searah:Wait up.

Sophia:ha-ha.

Searah:(I guess it wouldn't bad. At least she'll take her mind of it for the time being)

Sophia: Last one to Kirari door is a rotten egg

Searah:Alright. (sheesh she could such a child sometimes)


End file.
